


Family

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dad Magnus Bane Feels, Hurt Raphael Santiago, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Feels, Post 2x09: Bound By Blood, Protective Magnus Bane, Raphael Santiago Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: After dealing with Aldertree and making sure all available Shadowhunters were out looking for Clary, Alec had headed for Magnus' loft, knowing he needed to clear the air with his boyfriend before things had a chance to fester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am all about the hurt/comfort. But I really wanted to write something after last nights episode and this is what came out.

" _Making amends is not only saying the words but also being willing to listen to how your behavior cause another's pain and then the really hard part... changing behavior_." - David W. Earle

 

“Magnus, I-” Alec stated as he rushed through the door of his lovers home. “Magnus?” He called out.

Closing the door behind him, Alec made his way through the loft, checking room after room, looking for Magnus. He'd assumed the other man would have come home after the debacle that happened with Izzy and Raphael but it seemed he was wrong. 

Hoping that Magnus wouldn't be mad, Alec shrugged off his jacket and made himself a drink. 

After dealing with Aldertree and making sure all available Shadowhunters were out looking for Clary, Alec had headed for Magnus' loft, knowing he needed to clear the air with his boyfriend before things had a chance to fester. 

Taking the much needed time to cool down and think about what had happened, Alec knew he owed Magnus an apology. He'd reacted far too strongly where his boyfriend was concerned. He'd blamed Magnus for something that he'd had absolutely no control over. His fear of losing Izzy had pushed him past his breaking point and at the time, Alec hadn't cared. Thinking back on those few minutes where he'd lost control scared him. That wasn't the kind of person Alec wanted to be. He didn't fix things through violence. Not when it came to his family. He'd kill for them if he had to but attacking Raphael, while at the time seemed the thing to do, was in fact not.

Relaxing back against the couch, Alec closed his eyes as he remembered the look in Magnus' eyes as he'd physically had to remove him from Raphael. Alec was positive he'd have killed the vampire if Magnus hadn't been there and stopped him when he had. Alec thanked every angel above that was listening for Magnus. 

He knew he owed Raphael an apology as well. Of course, Raphael owed Alec an explanation and Alec was willing to listen this time.

Throwing back the little bit of wine he'd poured for himself, Alec felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease. He still had no clue what he was going to do about Izzy but Alec had hope that Magnus might help him. Not that the older man owned Alec a damn thing for how he'd acted, of course, but still, Alec had hope. 

The front door banging open startled Alec out of his thoughts. As he turned around, he saw Magnus half carrying, half dragging an unconscious Raphael into his home. Alec froze, unsure of what to do.

“I could use a little help, Alec, if you don't mind.” Magnus snapped and Alec winced. Jumping up, he hurried across the room and took the brunt of the vampires weight onto himself and off of Magnus.

“Take him into the spare room across the hall from Jace's. Put him on the bed. I'll be there as soon as I find something to help him and this ridiculous situation he'd gotten himself into.” Magnus ordered, muttering under his breath as he turned and walked away.

Alec did as he'd been instructed and carried Raphael into the spare room across from the one his brother was currently staying in. He gently laid the man on the bed, careful of his still bleeding face. Alec winced again. He'd done that to him. He had no right. It wasn't who he was. With a sigh, Alec sat down on the bed beside of him.

“I'm sorry,” Alec whispered, unconsciously reaching out to touch the blood on Raphael's cheek. “I can't say I didn't mean to do it because I did but that's no excuse.”

“No.” Magnus said as he walked into the room. “Its not. But I understand why you did it and I know once Raphael is back to his normal surly self, he will too.”

“What's wrong with him?” Alec asked and Magnus was shocked to note the genuine concern in his voice.

“It wasn't just your sister getting a fix, Alexander,” Magnus explained. “Raphael was also getting a high from it. Shadowhunter blood has a potent affect on vampires. Its as much a high for them as it is for someone looking for vampire venom to get high themselves.”

“I. I didn't know.” Alec admitted sadly, his gaze lingering on Raphael.

“Not many do unless they're specifically looking for it.” Magnus said with a sigh. “I've been down this road with Raphael before. He knows better. I taught him better than this!” He hissed harshly and Alec's heart broke for the pain in his boyfriends voice.

“I lost Izzy.” Alec said, looking up at Magnus. “She practically tore me a new one and then left. I thought she went back to Raphael but-”

“No, dear, she did.” Magnus informed him. “And when I insisted she come along with Raphael and myself back here so I could begin to help them, she threw a few rather uncalled for words my way and stormed out.”

Alec opened his mouth ready to express his worry for his sister but Magnus cut him off.

“I can track her, Alec. I know where she is. She's not okay but she is safe.” Magnus assured him.

“I just don't understand, Magnus. How did this happen?” He asked.

“Raphael said it was Aldertree. He gave your sister the yin fen and that was it. Its far more addictive that your normal street drug. One use and she was hooked. He knew that. He gave it to your sister for the express purpose of having her be addicted to something only he could supply her. Then he left and suddenly her supply was gone. Izzy went elsewhere in search of what she needed. Unfortunately it landed her in the middle of a group of the wrong sort of vampires.” Magnus explained.

“So, Raphael did save her then? From the vampires? Izzy said he saved her life.” Alec said, looking down to the sleeping vampire again. “I let her down, Magnus. I wasn't there when she needed me. I couldn't protect her.”

“No, Alexander, absolutely not. Isabelle is not your responsibility! She is your sister, but that doesn't make you her keeper. She's a grown woman. She should have come to one of us the second she realized something was wrong. Any one of us would have easily dropped everything to help her. She knows that but darling, the drug has blinded her from seeing that. She believes she had no choice once she'd become addicted and while I will admit that breaking an addiction to yin fen isn't easy, it can be done.” Magnus stressed.

“So we can still help her?” Alec asked nervously.

“Of course we can.” Magnus replied with a soft smile. “I will do everything in my power to help her. I promise you that.”

“Thank you.” Alec managed to say, even with the lump that had begun forming in his throat. He didn't deserve this man. He absolutely did not.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked and Alec looked up just in time to have his arms full of the older man.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Magnus.” Alex cried into his shoulder as he pulled Magnus down into his lap.

“Shh. No, no, darling. Its okay. We're alright. You don't have to apologize for anything.” Magnus assured him as he held Alec close.

“I do! Magnus, yes I do!” Alec exclaimed with wide tear filled eyes. “I attacked your son, and yes of course I know how you feel about him, and you had to use your magic to stop me! How can I not owe you and him an apology for that?” He cried in shame. “I am so sorry.”

“Oh, darling. I'm sorry as well. No, listen. You were right. I should have come straight to you when I had even the slightest feeling that something wasn't right with your sister. Maybe then it wouldn't have gotten this far. I just didn't think, no, I just did not want to believe that she could have been lying to me. Isabelle and I, I thought we had a better relationship than that. Seems I was mistaken.” Magnus spoke with a broke heart. “I care greatly for her, for Clary and Jace and yes, even Simon as surprising as that may be. And you, angels above, Alexander, don't you know how I feel about you? But Raphael is my son,” Magnus voice broke. “Seeing him like this again is devastating.”

“I am so sorry, papa,” Magnus and Alec both jumped, surprised when Raphael spoke. “I only meant to help her. I promise.”

“Oh my boy,” Magnus cried as he gathered the crying man into his arms. “I know, I know.”

Alec watched as Magnus gathered Raphael into his arms, holding him tight as he began to rock him and sooth his cries. He suddenly felt out of place, interrupting on such a personal moment. Carefully, Alec tried to remove himself from the bed, hoping to slip out without Magnus realizing.

“No.” Magnus said strongly. “Stay.” With a grip on Alec's wrist unlike one he'd felt from Magnus before, Alec eased himself back down onto the bed and let his fingers slip into Magnus' own, holding them tight.

“I'm sorry,” Raphael spoke, looking directly at Alec. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“I believe you.” Alec replied. “And I'm sorry too. For...” He gestured to Raphael's face.

“Its no matter. I deserved it.” Raphael said dejectedly.

“You didn't and I swear, it will never happen again.” Alec promised and Magnus felt his heart break when he realized that Raphael really did believe he deserved it. “No one deserves to be attacked when they have a problem. Its an addiction. You couldn't help it and my sister wasn't helping any. I am sorry, Raphael.” Alec stressed and Magnus felt the unneeded breath hitch in Raphael's throat.

“As much as I appreciate that, its unnecessary.” Raphael managed to say as he finally looked up from Magnus' shoulder into Alec's eyes.

“Agree to disagree?” Alec asked with a shrug.

“Agreed.” Raphael said.

“I think I could get used to my two favorite men getting along.” Magnus smiled brightly despite the situation and the tears drying on his face.

“Magnus.” “Dios, papa.” Both men said at the same time and Magnus laughed.

Things weren't better, not by a long shot but knowing that they weren't alone, that Magnus was there to help them, made Alec breathe a little easier. He would make sure Izzy beat this and if Raphael was agreeable to it, Alec would help him however he could as well. 

After all, that is exactly what you did for your family.

**Author's Note:**

> Our poor, sweet boys. Will they ever catch a break? *sigh*


End file.
